


Konoha's Blondes

by RosyPalms



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gangbang, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Naruto and his favorite blonde girls get it on in the hot springs.
Relationships: Temari/Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Konoha's Blondes

The steaming hot springs of Konoha were famous. Naruto liked few things better than a nice hot bath after a long day of work, and on this particular evening, the bath was just a little bit hotter than usual. In fact, just so he could really enjoy it, Naruto had to get up and sit on the edge of the pool.

He sighed contently. This was the life! Feet submerged in hot water, warm vapor washing over the rest of his body, Temari and Tsunade each sucking one of his nuts, and Ino sucking his glans like a lollipop. He shifted his gaze from the stars twinkling through the haze to the three beautiful ladies playing with his cock.

Since they were worshipping his balls, Tsunade and Temari were almost entirely submerged. Only their sexy butts poked out of the water, forming, along with part of their lower backs, almost perfect heart-shapes. Ino, on the other hand, was kneeling, exposing her lovely breasts as she slurped on his dick.

All three of them were looking up at him with flushed faces. Temari’s eyes were wide, almost pleading. Naruto reckoned that she was really itching for a deep dicking, but he wasn’t going to give it to her just yet. This triple blowjob was a sight to behold and he wanted to savor it some more before rewarding the girls. Meanwhile, Tsunade was glaring at him. Another impatient girl, not to mention that she had wanted to do the dicksucking, but Naruto favored Ino on that front. He would make sure to fuck her extra well to make her forgive him. As for the naughty florist, she looked gleeful with his cock in her mouth, the same way she always looked when giving head. He liked that about her. She was a naturally born cocksucker. She craved dick in her mouth, particularly his, and he loved giving it to her because of that.

The entire display was mind-blowingly hot, and Naruto only called for a break when he was just about to shoot a fat load into Ino’s greedy maw. They released him, some more reluctantly than others, and his hard cock slapped against his stomach.

Naruto got up and told the girls to line up for him. Resting their arms on the edge of the pool, the three blondes formed a row. Naruto licked his lips at the sight of three perfect butts, begging for action. He summoned shadow clones so that every girl got her own Naruto.

Before long, the peace in the hot spring was disturbed by the pleasured moaning of women. The Naruto’s drove their huge dicks into them vigorously. Temari was as tight as ever, and every time he gave her butt a slap, she tightened up just a little bit more for him. Ino received him readily, engulfing him with her soft, fleshy hole. It felt great, of course, but her biggest selling point was that naughty mouth of hers. Therefore, Naruto reached for her face and put two fingers into her mouth. She accepted them with a low chuckle and treated them just like his cock, licking them more skillfully than any other woman he knew. As for Tsunade, she got it nice and deep from him. He had shoved his cock in until his balls were nested against her body. From there, he had leaned forward to take each of her giant breasts into one hand and started playing with them while his hips delivered fast thrusts, hammering his glans straight against her womb. He put much care into rubbing and squeezing her big tits just the way she liked it. While he covered her neck in kisses, he rolled her erect nipples between his fingers.

Once Naruto was ready to cum, he asked all three girls to turn around and get ready for their reward. Knowing full well what he had in store, all three obeyed and opened their mouths. Tsunade even lifted her breasts so they would make better targets. Then, the trio of Naruto’s let loose a barrage of sticky semen. Thick ropes of white goo splattered across faces, tits, and unfurled tongues. Ino in particular was overjoyed each time she caught some in her mouth, and Tsunade started rubbing the stuff all over herself even as Naruto was still cumming.

The clones disappeared once Naruto had finished. By that time, Ino had already consumed most of her treat, and Tsunade had rubbed hers all over herself. Only Temari remained, covered in white. She cleared her throat and invited the other two to clean her up. From one moment to the next, the Kazekage’s sister had the fifth Hokage and Konoha’s resident fellatio master sucking on her tits to taste even more of Naruto’s thick sperm.

“Satisfied?” he asked. The trio turned to him. Each lady looked as if he had just said the silliest thing in the world. Naruto grinned. “Didn’t think so.” With that said, he summoned more clones. Many, many more.

The scene quickly dissolved into a giant gangbang. Three blondes, stranded in a sea of massive cocks, all waiting to get drained by them. Outside of the pool, Tsunade was overrun by Naruto’s. One lay on the ground underneath her, drilling her ass, two were on top, banging her pussy and fucking her tits respectively. Another one was using her throat as if it were a toy, and her hands kept another two entertained while they waited for their turns.

Meanwhile, Ino was beset by a similar horde. She was riding one Naruto reverse cowgirl style, while another one drilled her butthole from behind. Another one, kneeling in front of her, sucked her tits, and three more were vying for her mouth, each trying to sneak their fat dick between her lips. Naruto knew exactly how much Ino loved a nice buffet like that, and she rewarded him not only with brilliant blow and handjobs, but also with happy giggling and an absolutely brilliant smile, at least when there wasn’t a dick crammed down her throat.

Temari was getting her stuffing in the water. She was caught up between two kneeling Naruto’s, banging her pussy and butt in perfect rhythm. Her predicament was that the Naruto’s were holding up her legs. They stuck out of the water, meaning that her only support at that point were the thick, sturdy penises buried balls deep inside her. She couldn’t move of her own volition. She was little more than Naruto’s fucktoy. At any given time, one clone was holding her legs, while the other one got to play with her boobs. In addition, she was surrounded by clones, waiting to replace the one’s currently inside her. She entertained them with her hands to the best of her abilities.

As the double pounding became too much to bear, Temari cried out and came. Her tender holes tightened around Naruto’s big dicks, her abs and thighs flexed as the climax shook her to her core. Before she was even done, One of the Naruto’s standing around jammed his cock into her mouth, shutting her up. Her pleased moans continued, now muffled, and a serene smile appeared on her lips whenever they weren’t pried open by another cock. Temari knew, now that the floodgates were opened, so to say, Naruto wouldn’t let them close until she was an utter mess, and she looked forward to that.

The other two had similar experiences. Once they had begun, the orgasms never truly stopped. There was no room for a breather, there were no breaks. They were stuck pleasuring Naruto, and getting pleasured by him, until he decided to stop. The thought of this simple fact served to turn on Naruto’s playthings even more, leading to more and stronger orgasms for them.

“Alright, girls! That was fun, as always. See you around!” he said when he finally left the spring. Tsunade tried to wave him goodbye, but she barely managed to lift her hand before it limply dropped back into a puddle of semen. All three of them were on the brink of passing out.

Tsunade lay on her back, chest rising and sinking with each ponderous breath she took. She was covered in semen, inside and out, from head to toe. Her cleavage was sticky from countless loads Naruto had shot inbetween her massive boobs.

Ino looked no better. She lay on her stomach. Thick jizz was seeping out of her abused pussy and ass. Beyond that, countless white strips covered her body, testament to the many shadow clones she had milked dry. However, even for a semen demon like her, it had become too much near the end, as evidenced by the cum smeared all around her mouth. She simply couldn’t swallow another drop.

Temari was clinging to the edge of the pool. While Naruto had jizzed on her just as much as on the other two, the spring water had washed most of that off. Only her face and parts of her back were still covered in the stuff. Thick ropes of it dangled, suspended inbetween her four ponytails. As she gasped for breath, her primary concern was all the cum the Naruto’s had pumped into her. She felt downright bloated with it, but she couldn’t just let it go like the other two, at least not while she was in the water. Since she was too worn out to climb out by herself, she just had to sit tight and wait for help.

After taking some time to recover, and a nice long shower, the three blondes stepped onto the lonely streets of late-night Konoha. Ino stretched, showing off her midriff.

“Well, that was fun,” she yawned. The other two smiled and nodded.

“As expected of Naruto,” Temari said.

“Here’s hoping we’ll get to do that again sooner rather than later,” Tsuande chuckled. The other two nodded. Then, the ladies said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.


End file.
